Ultra Fight Starlight
by FishCustardWrites
Summary: Gai Kurunai is asked to perform another mission by the Orb Ring. To think he will be forced to do something like this all over again. To meet other Warriors of Light but not Ultraman but Star Guardians. Watch Gai as he has to be a hero while being a teacher at Valoran High.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Ray of Light from Far Away.

(Planet O-50)

A man stood at the top of Warrior's Summit, he was donning a leather jacket and brown hat. Playing a melody at the summit. He slowly stopped playing as the song came to an end. He felt a glowing light from inside his jacket. He pulled out the source of light which was shaped like a ring.

He raised it to the sky as a message came from the ring.

He slowly read the message that came from the ring, it was written in Ultra Sign but he understood it fully as he read the message under his breath. "A Dark Ring has formed… in another universe… this mission will have risk, only Orb can succeed."

He knew that even with the warning, it was his duty to fulfill this mission. He opened a buckle at his waist as he pulled out a single card with a figure of Sliver, Black and Red features. He did his pose as he placed the card into the ring.

" **ORB!"** He screamed as a ray of light engulfed him whole. As the light slowly cleared a Giant who was fifty meters tall. The light was so intense that only a white could be seen on the titan, he started towards the universe that he was requested to. He jumped

" **SHUWA!"**

(Deep in the Stars of Universe of Runic 4)

The Wandering Caretaker was resting among the stars as he floated in space with his meeps in the millions. He was playing his own melody but he wasn't having the focus to play his melody. Something dark has cast over Runeterra but he could not interfere, the threat was from another world in its own. It was to harm.

He was not thought to harm only support in times of dire need. He played his tune once more but was interrupted by stars floating pass him.

" **Uraaa~"** He cried as the meeps covered him. He started at the cosmic figure approaching him. A blue dragon majestically floated to him. The dragon wore a smug look as he stared at the caretaker.

" **Still playing these flat tune, Caretake?"** He asked smugly as the Caretaker merely responded with a " **OOUH~!"** The dragon sighed as he heard what Bard had said.

" **Did you feel it? The Darkness that surpassed the void? Have you asked… why was in this dimension of Runeterra? The Star Guardians…"**

But none of them answered.

(Valoran High-9:00 am)

Lux was just exhausted; the Shadows of the Dark are coming closer to Runeterra. In the dream, they were going to spawn on Runeterra. With Jinx, out of the picture… and the new Guardians refusing to help them.

She was at a lost as she stares at Jinx's graffitied desk as she pans over to Janna who was reading her notes and looking behind her. Poppy and Lulu were enjoying their break. She sighed as she wanted to get more rest in before class started.

She couldn't sleep as she gazes at the window. The sky turned dark as if night has fallen. Everyone was suddenly aware of the change in light. As a beast smashed down from the sky in the middle of the town. It was a giant insect like creature with glowing yellow eyes.

Lux looked at her teammates at they all knew what they must do. They quickly checked their surrounding for anyone looking. As they took their weapon or called on to their spirits. A flare of light blast to beast.

Lux shot a Lucent Singularity hoping to knock it off balance. To no avail. She backed away… it was too large… she needed to charge her Final Spark…

"Everyone! Please buy me time!" She backed off the charge her Spark as everyone else tried to hold the beast back but to no avail. Lulu used her Wild Growth to help Poppy increase in size which only managed to grow her to its knee and was still overpowered by the beast.

Janna tried to blow it down with strong winds the size of small buildings but the beast was far too strong. Lux was finally ready as she shot it…

" **FINAL SPARK!"** A beautiful ray of light erupted from her Radiant Staff, it blinded everyone momentarily as the light faded she smiled in the face of the smoke but a laser shot out the smoke hitting the building behind her.

The beast seemed slightly damaged but not enough for it to go down. Lux threw a shield down for her Team mates.

She was about to make a run for it… there was no way they could fight this monster! As she was about to run. She saw it… A light… that came down like a call from the heavens. The light shorn as bright as the first star…

It tackled the beast as it fell back. The light announced with a booming voice. " **I am Orb! Ultraman Orb!"** He pulled out a blade that was also engulfed in light. As he had a spark in his chest… he raised his blade to the sky as he had a battle cry. " **ORB SUPREME CALIBUR!"** A ray of light just blasted from the whole blade. All the Star Guardians felt it… even Jinx.

The overbearing power it held within… was beautiful yet so terrifying. The monster was demolished. The Titan of Light turned to them and nodded as it flew off. All the damage was now non-existent…

"Wow…" Lux muttered.

(With Orb)

He staggered out of Origin Form as he held on to a wall… he didn't like this feeling, he removed his jacket. Origin shouldn't have taken so much power to use… he needed to heal. He could use Cosmos to heal himself. Luna Extract used to calm Kaiju can be used to heal wounds but only in small amounts as injuries do cause Chaos Organism.

"Cosmos-San… please lend me your power of healing!" He lifted the card but the effect didn't take place. He stared at the card as he realized it was losing its color. He was worried. This hasn't happened before. Could this be the risk, the mission was talking about?

"I should have thought about it more carefully…" He muttered under his breath. He looked at the rest of the cards. They were the same. All decolorized… and the Orb Ring was no longer glowing because there was nothing to fuse.

He took out the Origin Card but now it had returned to its normal state. The Orbcalibur… it still had the power of Origin but now. It took too much to use… he must return Orb to its weakest state, Orb Origin the First.

"I have to find a place to rest… for the night."

(End)

Hi **, you've reached the end of Ultra Fight Starlight, Chapter 1! For all of the CAOR fans that followed me here. I am suffering a little burn out as I lost interest in RWBY due to the lack of coverage in Volume 4. I will try to finish it someday but for now. I want to write this to rekindle my writing habits.**

 **Thank you and this is a question for the Reviews. Rated T or M your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Sunset Wander Sees Stars Above

It has been over five days since the attack, our hero Gai Kurenai has gotten use to Runeterra. It was honestly not much different from Japan. Just a little more advanced. He also managed to gather enough currency to suit his needs. By preforming odd jobs and request.

The city of Valoran had many sights to see but he didn't like the all the gizmos and lights. Gai preferred something more. Down to Earth or Down to Runeterra. He chuckled to himself as he made that joke in his mind.

So, he always found himself at a playground, swinging on the swing. He watched as the sun slowly sets. He took out his Orbnica to play the song. He played it with his eyes closed as he slowly felt the sun's rays fade into the darkness as the night replaced it ever so quickly.

The song slowly came to an end as he opened his eyes. He was greeted with a pale red-haired girl staring at him right in the face. He didn't bat an eye instead he greeted her with a stoic look. "May I help you?"

She looked at him as she tilted her head. Gai felt a great power stirring inside her but just kept quiet, these girls that he saw that day. She was not among them… so it's either she is part of another faction or just another avatar of power.

"Can you play that song again?" Gai raised a brow when she asked that question. What a strange request. He lifted his Orbnica to his lips as he played. She sat on the next swing as she swayed her head to the melody of the music.

Gai was smiling inwardly as he saw the calm yet cheerful face of the female. He finished the song as he looked over to her. She smiled with a crazy look in her eyes. "You play a fine tune! Isn't that right Kuro? Shiro?"

Gai gave her an odd glare as she seemed to be gripping thin air to normal people but to Gai it was two fluffy creatures. He hadn't noticed them before but they felt off… it would be strange to question her about it and it would also make him suspicious.

He picked up his hat as he was about to leave but she stopped him. She was giving him the craziest expression he had seen on a girl and to be fair he has seen quite a bit on his adventures. "Wait a minute! Come on sit down! A show is about to start!"

Gai tried not to use his strength to pull away as he turns to her. "Show?" He asked with a dull tone, he loosened his muscles as he sat back down next to her.

"Wow. You actually listened?" She said with a smile and a surprised tone. The night began as Gai felt a force around him was coming closer. He stayed calm as he looked at the girl was breathing fast with a creepy grin on her face.

Creatures of the night came out of the ground, Gai placed his hat on the swing as he stood up. The girl just sat there with a smile as she stares hungrily at the monsters. She changed her gaze towards Gai, he seemed calm which confused her.

The Shadow attacked as Gai stood his ground and parried the hit with his arm. He threw a punch at the monster. As he struck it with a palm of light, he got into a battle stance as the monsters surrounded him. He did a roundhouse as he cleared one half. Black liquid was spewing out from them.

Before he could clear the others. They were assaulted with Mini Gun fire, he turned to the swings as the girl that was once there was now a maiden in some rather revealing dress. The two fur balls were now floating around her. She turned one of them into a gun and she fired.

Gai reacted and dodged. She was aiming for the monsters behind him but still would shoot him anyway. Gai cleared up more as he heard the mad laughter and enjoyment she was having killing these shadows. Gai was about to clear out the final wave but he saw a huge rocket coming his way, He ducked and rolled.

"That's dangerous!" As the hoard of monsters exploded he was splashed with a muck. He gave the girl an irritated glare as he complained. "The Public Bathhouse is 20 kilometers away. I have to walk there…"

She was laughing and having a blasted. She glided down to him with a smile. Gai didn't like this look. It was to look that women gave when they found something they wanted to buy.

"I like you! You're fun! Shiro and Kuro like you too! So… you are my new buddy!" She stated as Gai's jaw almost dropped from that statement. He sighed as he walked over to the swing and placed his hat on. The warm sticky sensation hit his head as he pulled it off. His hat was filled with muck.

"I am sorry, I can't be a friend but Runeterra is round… we will meet again." Gai said as he walked off, he continued walking but the girl appeared in front of him as she gave a smirk. "Aww… come on! A nice girl's asking you to be a bud! What could be more awesome then to have a friend with superpowers and two furry friends that can turn into guns?!"

Gai whispered under his breath. "A nice hot shower…". She frowned and asked again. "What's your name? At least could you give me that?" She gave a puppy dog eyes as Gai groaned in annoyance, she was obviously one of the girls that tried to fight Zetton

Gai was really getting annoyed but a name wouldn't hurt. "Kurenai. Gai Kurenai." He said as he continued to walk. She sucked in a deep breath as she changed back to her regular outfit and she undid a button and slightly unzipped her skirt.

"HELP! HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME! HIS NAME IS MFFP!" Gai quickly covered her mouth. He had the face of a scared cat. He glared at her. He said with a huffed tone. "Okay… I understand, I will listen. Now when I let go state your demands."

She nodded as Gai removed his hand she smiled. "Come on! My dorms this way! Name's Jinx by the way!"

Gai could already feel this was a bad idea but a promise is a promise.

(Soon at The Female Valoran Dorms)

Gai was in a large apartment, it was fit for at least 5 people. He was questioning the girl on why was he bought here. She answered. "I dunno! Never bought a guy back before! Thought it will be fun!" Gai almost comedically fell over but was thrown a black towel and a bottle of shower gel.

"Go take a bath… you smell like Poppy's cooking." He sighed as he asked where was the bathroom which she just pointed to the kitchen. He nodded. He was wondering if there were anyone else living here which the girl just said they won't be back till late.

He said thanks and left.

As he did the girl's pets came out and purred.

"No Kuro. He isn't a Star Guardian. Yes Shiro, I know the girls will freak out if they see him or me for that fact. No Kuro, we killed enough for the night. Yes, he is something special that's why I want him to be a friend! Did you see the way he fought, it was all like bam! Pow! Wata! None of us, fight with our fist. It's so badass, Kuro!" She said that as she performed the actions.

"Ugh… I am so tired. I thought the Shadow would be there but Ahri beat us to it…" Jinx heard the sound of the door unlocking. She was going to have a tough time explaining this. Lux enters slowly as she saw Jinx.

She gave her a look as she stared at her. "At where have you been for the 7 days?" The voice belonged to Janna as she removed her blazer. She knew that Jinx was a free spirit, she just stopped asking her to be obedient as long as she did her thing.

"Just chilling… what's it you old hag?" Jinx said as she stretched her arms and laid back.

To Gai who was still in the shower. He was thinking to himself. " _Those Shadows… we fought, now that I am clean… the smell of the muck. It reminds me of the scent of a Reionics but if a Reionics is here…"_ Gai shook his head. He dried himself and wore his clothes that were now wet but clean. He opened the kitchen window and jumped out but not before leaving a thank you note like he always does.

(Somewhere above Runeterra in space…)

" **The Void Spawns… they are stronger. Slowly but surely… now. We have infused them with the powers of this Ring but that giant… he interfered with my plans of destroying all the Starlight. He will most likely do so again**."The person said in the shadows as he took out the Dark Ring. As he inserted two cards in.

" **Eleking!"**

" **Ace Killer!"**

The shadow pointed the Ring towards a distant planet. Not, too far from Runeterra. The ring opened. As it exclaimed.

" **CHOU GATTAI! THUNDER KILLER!"** A dark voice shouted as a beam of darkness shot out to the planet. The man in the shadows grinned. "No matter… I will collect all the Beast of The Void and the stars will fall…"

Gai was walking along until, he felt the intense darkness. Gai stared at the Orbcalibur in his hand, if he should go. He had an ominous feeling if he didn't have the powers of the Ultras he would lose. He can't risk using Origin either.

He contemplated for a bit longer until he saw five shooting stars of various colours flying up into space. Hai clicked his tongue as he made sure no one is around as he lifted the Orbcalibur to the sky.

He jumped. Since the stars passed him first. He would arrive later compared to them. There was no way the girls can fight the Kaiju. They barely grazed Zetton.

As he touched down on the planet, he looked at the monster. He readied his battle stance and charged towards him. The moment he tackled with Thunder Killer, he was shocked by its electrified talons. Orb fell back as he charged a Cutting Halo and threw it at the kaiju.

" **SHUWA!"** He threw the red buzzsaw disc at the beast, it made contact as the beast was pushed back and took a decent amount of damage. " **Beam attacks…"** He stood up and spread his arms wide. " **Origium Kosen!"** He shouted as he blasted Thunder Killer with it. The beast was pushed back but not destroyed.

Orb needed another form of attack… if he was in Origin. The Orbcalibur would have provided him with different elements. He charged at the beast will all his might as his hand was coated with energy and tried to slash him.

But instead Thunder Killer was able to dodge that. Orb chopped a mountain in half. He turned to the beast to begin combat once more but he saw an explosion hit the back of the Kaiju. Orb was not amused as the Kaiju turned his attention to the person who shot him.

"HEY UGLY! OVER HERE! COME ON!" Jinx shouted as she was ready to shoot another rocket. The rest of the Star Guardians did the same. They were all prepared to fight the damn thing. Orb didn't let this happen as he charged an Orb Slicer Barrage. It hit at point blank range.

The Kaiju was still focused on the girls… Orb was ready to do another beam attack till.

He heard a high pitch beep. He stared at the circle on his chest, he only had 30 seconds left. He was desperate. He took out the Orbcalibur and placed in the Orb Ring.

" **Awaken! Orb Orgin!"** He felt stronger but the timer was slowly running it's course as he just threw it with his most powerful beam. " **Orb Supreme Calibur!** " The blast blew a hole in Thunder Killer as it just vaporized.

Orb was ready to fly off but he felt a surge of pain in his chest. He collapsed as he felt to his knee. He saw that the Guardians were watching. He muscled up and flew away.

Janna watched the Warrior fly off. She was concerned. "He is hurt, not by the beast… but that form. It seems he lacks the power to contain it." She looked at the empty sky, her team was utterly useless against the monsters.

She looked over to Lux who was angry. She couldn't help the Titian, she was wondering why was she so weak? She turned to the girls and asked them to go home.

(Runeterra)

Gai was barely able to stand… he kneeled to the floor clutching his chest. As he felt the stabbing sensation in his chest. It was terrible, he leaned up against the railings. He looked at the Orbcalibur, "Why…!" The stabbing sensation continued as he screamed in agony.

End


End file.
